What I Thought Was Wrong
by bookluver137
Summary: Brightest Witch Of Her Age, Hermione Granger, is wrong. Not a little... but a whole bunch. When she is partnered up with Draco Malfoy in potions, they have a little accident. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy explore each others deepest darkest secrets and realize a life changing fact.Will these 2 be able to make it through the year together after what they have just been through
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in the hall of the Weasley's house. Ron had invited both Harry and Hermione to stay with him until Hogwarts was done being rebuilt. Then they would have to attend their seventh year again since they haven't exactly finished it last year.

Hermione had just finished watching the last episode of a muggle TV show when Harry came running towards her.

"Hermione! Ron! Ginny! I have letters from Hogwarts!" He yelled.

"Harry Potter, you sound like you just won a tournament." She said snatching her letter away. She was also ecstatic but she wore a mask over it to make sure he couldn't see.

"Say's the bookworm," Harry grumbles under his breath.

"I heard that!" Hermione screeched and jumped on top of Harry.

They both fell flat onto the ground and broke into laughter.

Ron chose to enter at that moment and went beet red.

"I thought I was dating Hermione," he whined, oblivious to the reason they were on the floor.

Hermione quickly got up and straightened her clothes. "It's not what it looks like, Ron. I was simply teaching Harry a lesson." She replied briskly.

"Whatever are these letters about though?" She asked anxious to change the subject.

Ron walked over to Harry and bent down to take the letter. Harry handed it over, not bothering to get up and ripped his envelope open.

Hermione and Ron soon followed and opened theirs too.

The letter said:

 _Dear Hermione Granger,_ _We are pleased to announce that Hogwarts is now open and is also fully functional. You will be invited to repeat your seventh year again due to last years events. We hope that you will consider coming back_.

The letter rambled on about what they needed for their year and so on.

Hermione looked up both the boys.

"What do you think? Should we go back?" She asked even if she knew the answer.

"Of course!" They both screamed into her face.

Hermione started to laugh.

"Then we better get packing!" She announced.

Ginny came down the stairs then and looked at Harry on the floor.

She went as red as her hair and quickly looked away.

"I heard that we got mail," She quickly said.

Harry rolled onto his tummy to look at Ginny.

They were quite the couple.

"If you want it, you have to take it." He said mischievously.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry. She reached down for the letter but instead got pulled down. Harry rolled onto his back again and looked into her eyes.

Before it could get out of hand, Ron quickly scoffed. "In the hall guys?" He asked.

Hermione laughed and headed upstairs to her room.

Ever since she used a Memory Charm on her parents, she wasn't able to go back home.

So Ron asked if she wanted to stay with him and she happily complied.

As she headed upstairs Ron caught up with her and snaked an arm around her waist and turned her around.

"Hermione Granger what do you think you are doing?" he asked in his best seductive voice, which by the way was horrible.

Hermione let out a laugh.

"I'm packing, Ron. School is starting in 3 days for Merlin's sake."

She bent down and lightly pecked Ron on his lips.

Sending a tingle down her spine.

This was going to be quite a year.

* * *

 **Hello guys! This is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfic so don't hate! Also I would love any friendly criticism. Thanks for reading! dw, Dramione will start soon. Until then, Love ya ~bookluver**


	2. Chapter 2

After their trip to Diagon Alley, Ron suggested that they go to the train station early. "You know, to catch up with everyone," he said.

Harry thought it was more than that though. He had a suspicion Ron wanted to meet someone in particular. Not that he'd say it out loud of course. Poor Hermione had a huge crush on him since her third year and he finally noticed her. He wasn't going to be one to ruin her happiness.

Once they rounded up all their luggage, they bid farewell to the Weasley family. Harry had grown quite attached to them and treated them like he would treat his own parents. Or he thought.

"You lot take care and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Mrs. Weasley said while saying goodbye.

"Meet you at the train station!" Ron said and apparated.

Hermione and Ginny followed, leaving Harry alone.

He sighed. This was his last chance to have a normal year in Hogwarts. No more searching for anything and getting in trouble. This year he was going to be a good boy.

Harry quickly apparated to the train station and was surprised to see Hermione and Ginny standing near a pillar.

"Where's Ron?" he asked, generally concerned.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed towards a corner.

Ron was standing there with Hannah Abbot and Lavender Brown.

"What's he doing there?" he asked bewildered.

"Catching up," Hermione said sarcastically. It looked like was holding back tears, but Harry was none to press on the subject.

The train came near the station, leaving the familiar smoke in the air. Harry coughed quietly.

"Come on, let's go find a seat," Ginny said dragging Hermione away.

Harry quickly made his way to Ron. "What are you doing?!" He asked.

Ron looked annoyed. "What does it look like?" he asked.

"Flirting with these two and hurting Hermione, " he said ignoring the 2 girls trying to get his attention.

"Well, maybe you should tell Hermione to chill. She isn't the only girl in the world you know. Besides, I spent the whole summer with her." He said nonchalantly.

Harry was furious. What was Ron saying?!

"Well, maybe you should tell her that yourself. I don't want her getting hurt because of a scumbag like you!" Harry screamed and stomped off.

Once he was in the train, he quickly found Hermione and Ginny and made his was into their compartment.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry felt a stab in his heart. He wasn't going to be the one to break her heart.

"He had something else to do. Aren't you a Prefect?" He asked changing the subject.

Hermione shook her head no. "Ms. McGonnagal suggested that I take this year easy."

Harry nodded his head understandingly. "She is right, besides I felt lonely without you and Ron last time." He said trying to make a joke out of it.

Suddenly the train lurched forward sending Ginny flying towards him.

Harry quickly caught her, placed his hands on her waist, and smiled. "If you wanted to come to me you could always have walked over!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on his lap making small talk with Hermione.

Harry smiled.

This was going to be quite an eventful year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers! Just wanted to say THANKS FOR READING! Feel free to comment and follow/fav even recommend ;** )

 **Yours truly,**

 **bookluver**

After the usual feast at Hogwarts and the placement of the new students, Hermione quickly made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. There, what she saw was a shock.

Lavender Brown was sitting on top of RON'S LAP AND KISSING HIM LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMMOROW.

"We can't be doing this. I need to tell Hermione." Ron said and slowly broke away. Lavender just smiled at him, both oblivious to the fact that she was right there.

"No need for that," Hermione said holding back tears.

Both their heads shot towards her direction. Lavender just smirked but Ron quickly jumped up, causing Lavender to fall on the floor.

"Hermione I c- can ex- explain,"He stuttered.

"I don't think that there is much 'explaining' to do Ron. I think I saw it all." She said. Now she couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears slowly started dripping out of her eyes like a leaky tap.

"Hermione," Ron said and took a step towards her.

"Don't" she whispered venom laced into her voice.

Ron looked fairly offended. He took a look around the room and was surprised to see that a crowd was formed around them. Everyone was looking at him like he killed Hermione.

"What I don't understand is why you would lead me on like that." Hermione started again.

"On the stairs, just 3 days ago, why would you do that?" She asked.

Ron laughed at that. He started doubling over and he held his stomach for support.

"You seriously think that was something eh?" He asked and sneered.

"Hermione, you simply don't understand. Bloody hell look at my English. I'm half changed because of you. I spent the whole summer with you. Isn't that enough. Besides, you never did anything more than the occasional kiss. You spent the entire time reading. You're more boring than my Mum!" He yelled at her.

Hermione looked even worse and was crying even more now.

This caused Ginny to finally have enough. She pushed through the crowd with Harry and went to her brother.

"Ron you bloody pile of poo. If you ever show your face to me again you'll be sorry!" She screamed and slapped him across the face.

Ron stepped back and next thing you know, a punch landed straight on his nose and a knee went up his ass.

Ron doubled over in pain and fell on his butt.

He looked up and was surprised to see Harry.

"You little rat! You have no right to be seen near Hermione. She is much too good for you so I have no bloody clue why the hell you're even throwing those accusations at her." Harry yelled at him and walked over to Ginny who was comforting Hermione.

Ginny started walking with Hermione to her room leaving the crowd and Harry alone.

"If you ever try talking to me again you filthy rat, I will hex you into a billion pieces and don't doubt me," Harry said and ran up to find Ginny and Hermione.

The crowd started to disperse some sending sympathetic looks towards Ron. Some even stated to state the obvious.

That Ron had made the wrong enemy.

That Ron was on the wrong side of the Boy Who Lived.

Ron put his head into his hands.

What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Sorry I've been so stupid and didn't post in forever...**

 **Forgive me?**

 **~Bookluver**

Hermione had a very hard night. Not only did Ron totally cheat on her with Lavender Brown (she'll get to that idiot after), she couldn't seem to get over the twirp.

When she awoke in the morning, she felt like a zombie. More precisely, she felt like when she awoke after being petrified in second year. Hermione slowly dragged out of bed and was surprised to find a note on the top of her luggage.

 _Hey Mione,_

 _Hope you feel better. Me and Harry and down in the great hall. I didn't want to wake you up._

 _I'll deal with Ron later._

 _~Ginny_

Hermione scanned over the note and cringed when Ron's name came up. Suddenly she felt panicking sensation take over her. What time was it! She quickly looked around and found out that she only had 5 minutes to get ready before classes start! Hermione threw on her robes and grabbed her books.

She sprinted down the staircase and pulled out her schedule. Apparently, she had potions first. With not a minute to spare, Hermione reached the potions room and was surprised to see that the rest of the class was already there. She quickly found and open seat and was surprised to see that the only seat available was the one closest to Malfoy!

With a sigh, Hermione strode over to Malfoy's side and tried to ignore the whispers that followed her.

 _"Did you hear about-"_

 _"Lavender Brown."_

 _"Harry Potter turned against-"_

 _"Whats going to happen to the golden trio-"_

Taking a seat right next to Malfoy, Hermione faced the front of the class. She was determined to not let people bother her on her first day back.

Besides her Malfoy snickered.

"Heard what Weasley did to you," He said.

Hermione fumed. She thought Malfoy out of all people would at least have the courtesy to not talk to her about IT. Hermione quickly whipped around to face Malfoy.

Staring into those dark grey eyes, she replied briskly. "Well, it isn't like I care. Honestly, I couldn't believe I would like a jocker for him. You keep seeing I'll find another boyfriend soon enough."

Then in a hushed voice, she whispered, "You keep watching Malfoy."Malfoy snickered again.

"Just because you're a bloody lady saviour doesn't mean boys will fall all over you."

Hermione was taken aback. Was Draco actually saying that she couldn't find a boyfriend?

"Watch Malfoy, I'll find myself a boyfriend in two-weeks flat. Then I'll be the one to bloody snicker in your face."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "Two week is it? Well I'll see how this charade goes."

At that very moment, Hermione was happy to see that Professor Slughorn walked in.

She turned to the front of the class and ignored the stares that followed her.

As the professor was setting the class up she thought back to the conversation with Malfoy.

She had to find a boyfriend in two weeks. How was she going to pull that off? Besides, she really didn't want anyone other than Ron to be seen besides her in public.

Hermione groaned and put her head down in her hands.

What had she got herself into?

At that same moment, she could swear she heard a snicker.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I'm a horrible person, Sorry for the late update! I've honestly been soo wrapped up with my school work that I didn't even have time to open up my Fanfic account! Well, I hope you all forgive me...**

Hermione sighed as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She had really messed up this time! She made a bet with the Slytherin Prince himself that she could win a boyfriend. That's not only going to be hard but also very hurting to her. Hermione wasn't over Ron yet! She just said that so she wouldn't look like a pathetic girl. Besides, who did Ron think he was?

He can't just play with her feelings and toss them all into the garbage after he was "over" her. That bloody bastard!

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"Lemon Drop," Hermione answered. They chose the password intentionally. In the honor of Dumbledore.

Hermione sighed and plopped herself onto the couch once she entered inside. The day bought to much stress to her for her liking. The professors didn't give any homework today, they want the students to "settle" into their new atmosphere. Everyone was overjoyed except Hermione, the homework let her forget about all the stress in her life.

After the war last year, Hermione was not the same. She was more, mature you could say if that were possible. It was also as if she hit her puberty all over again. She was now slowly changing how she looked. She wasn't complaining or anything! She loved how she was going to look now. Her hair was getting less bushy, and now was evolving into the nice and straight hair. Her curves were getting more predominant and her facial features were starting to become quite sharp.

She wasn't sure yet why this was happening, but it couldn't be that bad! The only problem, she looked like a mess now. Her hair was in the middle of straight and curly, so some parts were straight while others not. Her curves on her right side were deeper than her left, and her facial features were slowly developing.

Hermione sighed, wishing there was a way to speed up the progress, especially in these two weeks. She really needed a boyfriend, just to show Malfoy. The courage of that git. To think that no one were to fall for her.

Hermione abruptly stood up, she had to start now. Looking for a boyfriend that is. After this makeover, all the guys will be fawning over her in the great hall for supper.

Hermione grabbed her books and dashed upstairs to her room.

She quickly stood in front of the mirror and smirked. She knew what she had to do.

 **Draco's POV : ( I didn't want to put this part on this chapter now, but I felt guilty for being gone for soo long so here it is!)**

Draco smirked at Blaise while waiting for dinner to be served.

"Come on Draco, we have to do something interesting this weekend." Blaise pouted.

Draco sighed, it was getting quite boring, and it was only the first day. His memory went back to earlier the day when he had that conversation with Granger. That woman was changing quite a lot. He could see where she was headed and silently cursed Weasley for being such an idiot.

Wait... why would he care? It was Weasley and Granger he was talking about! He should be happy about their misery.

Speaking of Granger, she hadn't come yet. _Must've been to chicken to face him_ , he silently thought.

McGonnagall stood up in front of everyone and clapped her hands. Silence immediately took over the Great Hall.

"Good evening-" She started when the front door suddenly burst open. Everyone's heads whipped to the doors and stared shocked.

There stood Granger, well at least that's what Draco thought.

She had straight hair and was wearing a loose shirt that reached her stomach with a pair of shorts soo short that you could say that it was underwear. She had applied eyeliner on her eyes to bring them out and wore a light pink shade of lipstick.

Overall, all the guys were staring at her wanting to take her to bed.

"Ms. Granger," McGonagall started obviously shocked.

"Sorry professor, I had an urgent matter to attend to." Granger cut her off.

"Yes... Of course. Anyways students, enjoy" McGonagall hurriedly said taking her seat again.

Immediately all the younger students started talking while the rest of the older ones continued staring at her.

Granger turned and looked Draco right in the eye. She smirked and stalked towards her table, swaying her butt a bit.

"Bloody hell," Blaise muttered while staring at Hermione.

"Is that Granger?" He asked.

Draco turned to look at his friend, "Yes the mud blood."

Blaise looked at Draco, "you have to admit Draco. She's hot. I wouldn't mind having her by my side. Did you see Weasley anyway?"

Draco turned to look at Weasley, he was obviously confused. That bloody whore he was dating was staring daggers at granger.

Draco groaned, Granger was really taking this seriously.

For the second time in his life, Draco wondered if he was making a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo! I love you all! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Book Luver**

Hermione POV:

For the next few days I kept on twirking and flirting with guys until I ran out of energy. I don't understand how girls put up with this entire show, but to be honest, it was quite exhausting.

It was Monday morning and I didn't really feel like going to class. I didn't have to anyway considering that I already knew the portion. I continued to lie in bed until Ginny decided to pull me out.

"That's it Hermione! I know what Ron did to you was wrong and I understand that your trying to be stable again my sticking your bottom in boys faces but skipping classes is unexceptable! Where's the Hermione I know gone to?"

I pulled the sheets over my face, making sure that she didn't see the tears streaming down my face. I resisted the urge to say that her Hermione was still with Ron.

 _She would just think that you are weak,_ Hisses a voice from the back of my head.

I was startled at that comment. Did I really just think that?

I shook it off, not wanting to scare myself and wipped the tears off my face. I emerged from the sheets and looked up at a worried looking Ginny.

"I'm coming," I managed to say with a smile on my face.

"Great!" Ginny yelled and bursted out of the room.

"Oh well," I thought as I got myself ready for another 'flirtatious' day.

Once I reached the potions room I sat in my usual spot, beside Draco, but was surprised to see that Blaise was sitting there instead.

"Hey," He said looking into my eyes.

"Hello, where's Draco?" I asked. Potions was the only time in the day where I didn't need to flirt and it was the time of the day I was looking forward to.

"He's sitting in my spot. Besides I have a lot to talk to you about."

"Umm sure," I replied, unsure of what else to say.

Blaise smiled cheerfully at me.

We made our way through the rest of the class silently and once Professor Slughorn dismissed us, Blaise took my hand. Startled I tried bringing it back but thought better of it.

I searched the room for Malfoy and was surprised to see that he was already looking at me. He smirked slightly, but it lacked his usual confidence. I gripped Blaise's hand and dragged him towards Malfoy.

Once I reached 1 meter away from Malfoy I turned to look Blaise in his eyes.

"So Blaise, what did you need to talk to me about?" I said loud enough for Drace to hear.

Blaise nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked up at Malfoy. "Does it have to be here?" He asked.

I nodded, I needed it to be right here. In front of Malfoy.

"Well umm, Hermione..." I started and slowly trailed off blushing and looking over at the doors of the classroom.

There, I just noticed, were all the students staring at us like we were a teenage drama show.

I looked up at him and ralized that this had to be my move. I couldn't risk loosing Blaise or else I would lose the bet.

I reached up to his face and turned it so that he would look down at me. I looked at him then stood on my toes.

Blaise seemed to realize what I was doing since he beat me to it.

Blaise kised me right on my lips. First I was startled at what I was doing but then I slowly was surprised. The way Blaise kissed me, it was filled with... desire? I must have gotten that wrong but I might as well take advantage of the situation. I closed my eyes and slowly sunk into the kiss. After some time we both came out for some much needed breath of air and then there was something in Blaise's eyes that scared me.

It was filled with love.

I sucked in my breath afraid of what I had just done.

"Hermione, " He whispered. I felt my stomach do a summer sault and looked back up at him.

Blaise Zabini. He wasn't really a bad choise was he? He certainly wasn't an ex-death eater.

I looked up at him and smiled.

I slowly walked backwards, leaving him staring at me in shock.

"You have to do something more than that to catch me Blaisy!" I taunted him teasingly.

He seemed to catch the message and smiled super broadly.

"Watch me catch you like a little birdy Granger," He responded and looked at me, his eyes filled with compassion.

I smilled and started to laugh I turned around and was surprised to see Draco loking at me.

His emotions were completely unreadable.

I smlled brightly at him, "See Malfoy I got a boy to like me! I just dont want to date him yet."

Draco smirked, "So you did. Congradulations." He replied with venom laced in his voice.

My stomach dropped a thousand feet.

Draco walked away leaving me standing there and wondering.

What had I done wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

Draco POV:

I left the potions classroom in shock.

For the rest of the day, I cut some slack and chilled out in Great Hall. It wasn't like I had to go to the classes. I ony went to show people I wasn't still a Death Eater, or even related to them

I know some people are terrified of me but honestly, I enjoy it. I am Draco Malfoy after all!

Comeing back to the topic I was at.

Zabini kissing Granger wasn't exactly one of the best things that happened. Surprisingly, I grew quite agitated.

How could that mudblood have whipped Zabini?!

I had to admit though, Granger had washed up pretty well. Her face had a spark to it and her curves were growing even more prominent. Both her sides were starting to even out and her hair was slowly starting to become straighter.

She was pretty hot but I would never tell that to her.

"Draco man!" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and smirked when I saw that it was Blaise.

"I kissed Granger," he proclaimed proudly. My face suddenly hardened, remembering exactly what happened.

"How could you kiss the mdblood?" I sneered, disgusted at my friend.

Balise looked offended. "Don't call her that," he growled at me.

I stiffened, surprised at my friends sudded rage.

"What a mudblood?" I asked.

Blaise's hand formed a fist, "I said stop." He said again.

"Well if she is one-" I started but was cut off with a fist coliding into my face.

I stepped back and my hands instinctively flew to my face.

Blood ws seeping out of my nose.

"Bloody Hell Zabini!" I screamed, enraged.

My hand went to my pocket but then suddenly a voice called out to us.

"Stop!" A feminine voice shrieked.

My head snapped towards the direction, mad that she had interfered but was surprised to see that it was Granger running towards us.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?" She asked shocked.

"He was calling you a mudblood and I couldn't handle it anymore Mione," Blaise whined to her.

Hermione sighed and pulled Blaise even more further away from me.

"He always calls me that. You should learn to ignore the haters." She whispered, audible enough for me to hear.

My stomach twisted into knots, surprised at the lack of emotion in her voice. Had I really hurt her that much?

"Blaise, go to the common room, I'll take Draco to the infermary." Granger said after some time.

"You want to go with him?" he shrieked.

"Well, someone obviously has to take him to Madame Pomfrey."Granger replied.

"Well I'm not going anywhere with you," I sneered before I could stop myself.

Granger just sighed and pushed Balise away, "Go." She whispered in his ear before pecking him on his cheek.

My stomach clenched in disgust and I looked away.

Suddenly a hand grabbed mine. Startled I looked down and found that it was Granger herself.

I yanked my hand away and looked at her, "Why are you still here?" I snapped at her.

For a second she looked hurt but then it passed away. Like it was nothing.

Granger sighed and started walking to ward the doors of the Great Hall. " If you need me Malfoy, I'm here." She said.

I had the sudden urge to follow her and not to long after I was by her side again.

Granger looked up at me, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I was wondering if you could clean up my nose," I muttered.

Granger smiled braodly, obviously surprised and grabbed my hand again.

"Come on," she said dragging me away.

After some time, I realized that we were in front of the boys bathroom.

"You can-" I started but didn't get to finish because she had already entered the bathroom.

I sighed and followed her inside and was surprised to see tha she was waiting for me.

"Come on, I don't have forever you know," she said impationtely.

I smirked and slowly stalked up to her, "you want me that bad huh." I asked teasingly

Granger flushed a deep shade of red and turned away, turning the tap on.

I smiled lightly and stood beside her.

Granger turned around and started wipping the blood off my nose with a cloth. From where she got it, I had no clue, but we are wizards are we not?

After some time she pulled away and smiled brightly.

"All done," she announced. Her hair fell all over her face and right now, you could see the amount of make up she put on since her sweat smeared a lot of it.

I lifted my eyebrows and walked up to her.

I brushed my thumb across the side of her face and realized how soft her skin was. Grager stiffened infront of me but I could care less.

I looked at my thumb and then showed it to her. There was so much foundation on her face and conceiler too.

"Why?" I asked.

Granger stiffened even more, if that was possible and picked up the books that were on the ground.

"None of your bussiness Malfoy. Besides everyone seems to like me more now than what I use to be." She stated and walked out of the bathroom.

I just stood there and stared at the spot she was standing on.

Granger is hiding who she is, thinkng that I like her more how she is now.

The problem was she was right, I do like this Hermione Granger a lot more than the book worm I use to know.

That possibly can't mean anything.

Or could it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... I know I put this story on hold and like ditched it but my life's been going crazy recently. I'm a teenager suffering from hormones and I absolutely hate it. I felt so guilty of putting this on hold that I decided to update. I might update whenever I can and I will honestly try to stay consistent. The problem is that my chapters won't be that long from now on since I am going to try and update on a regular basis. I hope you all forgive me.**

 **Luv you always,**

 **Book Luver**

Hermione POV:

I stormed up to the common room and hastily made my way up the stairs.

 _Malfoy knows what u are now,_ a creepy voice in the back of my head said. It had been lately speaking up more than she would like it to. I didn't know if I was going crazy or not. Honestly, I didn't like the voice one bit and actually wanted it to go away.

I sighed and plopped myself onto the bed. It had been an exhausting day.

I sighed and felt my eyes flutter slightly.

Sooner than I would have expected, I fell asleep. 

Draco POV:

For some reason, Granger thought it was best to hide who she really is. Not that I was complaining. This Hermione was a completely hot chick. I made my way up to the dungeons and up to my room. It had been an exhausting day and my mind was going crazy.

It's not that I like Granger or anything... Well, I certainly hope not.

I just think that it is necessary to apologize to her for what my aunt Bellatrix did. The scene still haunts me.

I shove the thoughts away to the back of my head and focus of the ceiling.

This was going to be one though night to get to.


End file.
